Scourge's Darkest Hour
by Thedarkforestcats
Summary: Hello, reader this story takes place in the original Warriors Series. The plot being what if Scourge did not die in "The Darkest Hour." If you have not read the original "The Darkest hour" I say go read it now, for It needs to be read in order for the plot in this story to make any sense.
1. Prologue

Hello, reader this story takes place in the original Warriors Series.

The plot being what if Scourge did not die in "The Darkest Hour."

If you have not read the original "The Darkest hour" I say go read it now, for It needs to be read in order for the plot in this story to make any sense.

If your still here I want to say thank you for checking this out!

I thought this would be an interesting Concept and I'm sure the Scourge fans will like this Fan fiction.

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Prologue: The Blood that seeped into the grass**

Scourge slashed at Firestar as he lost his first life. Firestar got back up as Scourge looked in shock at the Thunderclan leader.

"I thought I killed you" he growled. "You did, but I am a leader with nine lives Scourge," he replied.

"Well in that case I'll have to kill you until there's nothing left of you," Scourge snarled. Firestar lunged at him his claws unsheathed. Scourge, with one claw slashed at the leader's belly, as he died a second time.

"Get up Firestar I want your clan to watch you die as I take the remainder of your lives away!" Firestar lay there as Scourge slashed him again and again until the leader was now just a limp body on the grass, the blood seeped into the grass as the rest of the clans watched in horror as Scourge sliced into the leaders throat.

"Nine lives or not you will all die!" He yelled.

A gray tom cat known as Graystripe slashed Scourge's back as Scourge yelled in pain, throwing the warrior off of him and into the grass.

"Bloodclan retreat, we will be back clans!" he yelled at the remaining warriors, retreating back to the alley with Bone, and the remaining Bloodclan warriors behind him.

Scourge limped to his den, as he lay in his nest. Bone barged into Scourges den.

"We lost 20 cats today sir."He whispered.

Scourge nodded for a moment before responding.

"They were not fit to be in Bloodclan anymore, and they were weak."

Bone nodded his head.

"Now Bone please leave for I am not in the mood for such things." He replied.

Bone padded out of his den leaving Scourge to contemplate his next plan.

"This is far from over, for we have yet to take the forest for ourselves."

He whispered. He scratched the den wall."

Be ready clans, because when we form this new plan and strategy you will be slaughtered mercilessly by us.

He began to laugh maniacally his heart becoming darker and darker.

Scourge lay in his nest and closed his cold blue merciless eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: M****erciless Cold Blue Eyes**

Scourge lay in his den wandering his mind. It was amazing he had survived that battle with Thunderclan and the rest of the forest cats.

He had killed the Thunderclan Leader Firestar but had lost a lot of his clan. Bone had survived along with a few others.

No one had won the battle, but Scourge was not finished.

He wanted Thunderclan gone along with every other clan and he would not stop till he got his wish.

However, there were not enough Bloodclan cats left for another battle so he had to find new cats.

Scourge arose from his nest spotting Bone outside, and yelling for him. Bone ran into the den at once.

"Bone, we must recruit new cats I want you to find every last rogue

and bring them here," He yelled harshly.

Bone nodded kneeling to his leader's feet.

"Get up and go now, you mustn't waste any more time," Scourge spoke.

Bone got up padding away from his leader, and gathering the cats he wished to accompany him on this journey. Scourge lay back down staring at the wall of his den, "Soon all the clans will fall and there will only be one winner me," he whispered to himself.

He laughed closing his eyes letting his thoughts leave for the night as he drifted off to sleep.

Scourge had awoken to a cat entering his den. It happened to be Deadeye a black she cat, who was born with only one functioning eye, the other eye purely white with no pupil.

"What is it Deadeye," asked Scourge. She walked closer to him her one eye staring at him. "Sir, I have captured a Thunderclan Warrior," she replied. Scourge looked shocked, and surprised.

"Did you now?" he asked.

She nodded staring at her leader.

"Well I guess I should pay a visit then, where did you leave the pathetic cat," he asked.

In the shed sir" she replied softly.

(The shed was abandoned by two-legs, and there is a small hole hidden in the back behind some boards that Scourge and Deadeye could squeeze through)*

Scourge got up stretching his legs, and following Deadeye to the shed.

Scourge entered the hole, followed by Deadeye. 

The cat that lay unconscious in front of them a sleek, ginger, and pale she cat.

"Do you know her name," he asked. "No sir, I caught her while she was hunting alone in Thunderclan." she replied back.

Scourge walked towards her shoving her hard with his paws.

"Wake the hell up Thunderclan kitty, your friend Scourge is here," he half laughed.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone sorry the next Chapter took so long, i have been sick i hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Mercy is not given here**_

The she cat jumped awake, backing herself against the shed wall.

"Oh don't be afraid my dear," he said calmly. "She hissed her fur standing on end now. "My, my Feisty aren't we dear" he said. The she cat finally spoke her hair, still very much on end. "Where am i you filthy Bloodclan trash," she hissed. Scourge took a claw out slashing her in the cheek. She fell to the ground blood squirting from the freshly made wound. "Watch what you say, next time," Scourge growled.

"Now Thunderclan she cat, who are you?" he asked her. She covered her cheek with a paw, trying to hide her fear. "Well, i'm not gonna ask again, now who are you," yelled Scourge. He pulled his claw out again looking into her soul with his cold blue eyes… "I need answers, or do you want me to kill you?" he asked her. She got up walking towards Scourge. "My name is Sandstorm I was Thunderclan's leader's mate before one of your cats killed him.

Scourge put his claw away. "I see, well you should have just left the forest." Scourge replied calmly.  
"Because you're going to have to watch your friends and family die." he whispered darkly.

She lowered her head to the floor at the mention of this. "So Sandstorm i have a proposition for you. Scourge said. Sandstorm looked up at him. "You can be killed by Dead-eye or you can be one of Bloodclan's new recruits" he replied.

"Fine Scourge, you're not giving me much of a choice to begin with..." she replied weakly. Scourge smiled at her. "Good, Dead-eye please watch her for a moment, i have to get her collar." he said.

Dead-eye nodded and Scourge made his way out of the hole and to his den to get the collar. He quickly grabbed it. "Boulder no longer needs this, I suppose Sandstorm will have to be my deputy, she knows the forest well after all, unlike me."

Scourge headed back to the shed and stuck his head through the hole, crawling his way inside. "He slid the collar to Sandstorm as she opened it putting it around her neck. "Have you killed another cat before?" he asked her. She nodded "I think we all have had too at some point" she replied. Scourge nodded his head.

"I've killed more cats than i can remember." He replied. Sandstorm got up. "Not to be rude Scourge but it's kind of claustrophobic in here." she said. Scourge smiled softly for the first time in moons. "Agreed, let's get out of here, Dead-eye will show you you're Den." he replied.

And with that Scourge crawled through the hole and padded back to his den laying in his nest. "Im sure she will make a fine deputy of Bloodclan." He whispered to himself.

He lay against the wall, about to doze off, but before he could a cat walked in. Scourge turned around about ready to snap. "I am trying to sleep!" he yelled. The cat jumped back. "Sorry Scourge it's just, i am not sure this Sandstorm will be faithful to Bloodclan." the cat whispered.

Scourge scowled. "So quick to judge before you even get to know her?" She pounced back in fear. "I saved you from your death, your mother was dead, and you were just a harmless, less than a moon old kit." he spat at her. She immediately put her head down. "Get out of my site Snow!" he yelled.

She quickly ran out not looking back. Scourge pulled his claw out walking toward the entrance. "She will pay for that remark." He growled and ran after her. He pounced on her digging his claw into her face. "Stupid bitch, what did i say about disagreeing with me!" he screeched. "Please Scourge, I'm sorry, please don't kill me!" She screamed in terror. Scourge clawed her twice more before getting off her.

"That will be all Snow" he said voice calm now. She ran away crying as Scourge licked the blood from his paw. Sandstorm approached him "What the hell was that about Scourge!" she yelled. Scourge put his claw away. "She broke the rules of Bloodclan and for that she will be shunned and most likely killed by her clan mates." he replied calmly. Sandstorm's heart ran cold at these words. "Snow doesn't deserve

that treatment, you're a horrible cold blooded murderer. She replied. He pulled his claw out slashing her cheek. "What was that Sandstorm, do you have a death wish as well, because i will gladly give you the same treatment as Snow, maybe even worse!" he yelled.

Sandstorm got up and wanted more than nothing, then too fight back but her feet were frozen in place. "Goodnight Sandstorm, sweet dreams." he replied sweetly before heading back to his den and back to sleep. Sandstorm finally got the ability to move and headed into Snow's den. "Snow are you ok" she asked Snow turned around her beautiful face, now a mess of blood and tears.

"It's my fault i woke Scourge up and that's one of Bloodclan's rules" she whimpered. "Let's go clean you up Snow" she replied Snow looked shocked as if no one had been nice to her before. "No don't worry about it" she replied back. "You look like a kit Snow." Snow looked up "I think i look like a bloody mess, anyway please just go i'll take care of this myself" she said.

Sandstorm nodded saying a "Goodnight" as she headed to her den which she shared with Dead-eye. "Scourge is so horrible how dare he treat a young cat like snow so horribly." she whispered. She sighed and tried to stay awake but her eyes finally gave in.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A walk through the forest

Sandstorm was awoken by a prod to her back and a voice that whispered "Scourge would like to go on a hunt with you."

Sandstorm got up and Deadeye appeared in front of her, her dead eye white and ghostly. "It is impolite to stare Sandstorm" she replied. Sandstorm looked down. "I'm so sorry, it's so horrible how did it happen?"

she asked. Deadeye smiled softly then replied. "I was born this way, my parents had abandoned me as a kit because of it and then, Bone found me and saved my life, however Scourge instantly labeled me as useless and a disgrace to all cats, but he eventually saw me as much more and made me his personal assistant." she replied. Sandstorm nodded.

"Then you're his mate as well I'd assume" replied Sandstorm. Deadeye's face turned red and she shook her head. Sandstorm laughed at this. "Scourge is by the entrance waiting, go meet him there" Deadeye replied before disappearing outside Sandstorm's den. Sandstorm ran towards the entrance.

She spotted Snow looking ashamed and horrible. Scourge was waiting for her his blue eyes gazing at her. "Good Morning Sandstorm." He replied calmly. Sandstorm looked at him. He seemed to be in a good mood for now. "Morning Scourge" she replied. "I wanted to go on a walk with you he replied his voice gentle.

"Uhm okay Scourge." she replied. "A walk through the forest always soothes my mind." he replied. Sandstorm just nodded but in her head she was confused. The Scourge last night was gone, now it was just this nice cat you wouldn't believe anyone if they told you he was the leader of Bloodclan. Scourge headed out of the alley as i followed.

"Are we going to the forest"? She asked. Scourge nodded jumping over one of the two-leg homes walls. Sandstorm followed. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday i shouldn't have acted so horrible to you or Snow." Sandstorm nodded. "I agree, poor Snow is scared to even look at her reflection in the water now." Sandstorm muttered... Scourge nodded.

"I'll talk to her later." he replied. "The main reason I did it was because she doesn't trust you." Scourge whispered. "She's right not too, Scourge I was from Thunderclan after all." replied Sandstorm. "I trust you, Sandstorm, I have a feeling you won't betray us." Scourge's tone was serious. Sandstorm met his gaze, "Thunderclan is in the past, I am a Bloodclan Warrior now. " She replied.

"Good, because in a couple days, I'm relying on you to train some of the recruits that Bone is returning with." his tone suggested he was serious, but Sandstorm was unsure if she could do such a thing. She just nodded as they made their way into the forest. "Beautiful day isn't it Sandstorm?" he meowed. Sandstorm nodded. "Scourge, why did you bring me out here, what's the main reason?"

she asked. Scourge turned around to look at her, his eyes fixed on hers. "Just a friendly walk and an apology." He paused before continuing, his words hitting Sandstorm's heart in a way she couldn't comprehend.

"Really Sandstorm, don't act so tense." He meowed. Sandstorm nodded. "Bone should be back in a couple moons." he replied. Sandstorm just nodded. "Scourge, can we go hunting I'm kind of tired of sitting here, just talking." she hesitated. Scourge looked at her again with those blue manipulating eyes. "Sure Sandstorm, let's see how much prey you can bring back in an hour. Sandstorm nodded dashing off into the tree's leaving Scourge alone. Scourge watched as a lone mouse scurried across the forest floor in front of him, he killed it instantly with his claws.

"And there's someone's dinner." he whispered to himself. Scourge quickly buried his prey, then climbed up a tree watching Sandstorm hunt from above. Scourge's eyes went to the ground where a cat sat looking at him. "Long way from home aren't you Scourge?" the cat growled. Scourge jumped down to face the cat. "Well if it isn't Death himself!" Scourge growled back. "Surprising you're alive Scourge i would have thought for sure the clan cats would have killed you." he replied his voice low and raspy. Scourge laughed. "That's funny you think I'd let a couple clan cats kill me!" he hissed. The cat just laughed. "Well Scourge I'll be on my way it's been fun, see you another time." he replied, before disappearing into a bush. Scourge sighed. I hope Sandstorm is doing alright he thought to himself. Sandstorm appeared out of the forest her mouth full of as much prey as she could carry. Scourge tried to hold back a laugh but, it slipped from his jaws. Sandstorm dropped her prey glaring at him. "How rude, you should be happy i got so much prey for Bloodclan." she hissed.

"I'm sorry Sandstorm you just looked so funny carrying all that in your jaws, would you like me to help you carry that back?" he asked. Sandstorm nodded. Scourge dug up his mouse snatching it up and taking some of Sandstorm's prey. "Let's get going it's been a long morning." he replied mouth full of prey.

Sandstorm just nodded they made it to the alley, Scourge dropping his mouth full of prey in the clearing, Sandstorm doing the same. "I'll see you later, Sandstorm he meowed softly before disappearing into his den. Sandstorm watched her leader in fascination as he disappeared into his den. Sandstorm's heart skipped a beat and she began to realize what it was and she didn't know what to do, or say. She headed to her den and was surprised to see Snow waiting for her. "Everything ok Snow?" Sandstorm asked. Snow nodded looking sandstorm in the eyes.

"I see the way you two look at each other, with that sweet little charming look" She continued. "He used to give me it too till I told him I didn't want to be with him." Sandstorm nodded before replying. "He's been in my thoughts lately and he's always watching me." She looked down before uttering the three words snow dreaded hearing. "I love him." she whispered.

Snow sighed leaving the den but stopping at the entrance turning around. "He's not who you think he is." Snow whispered then left leaving Sandstorm to ponder what she could have meant. Sandstorm lay in her nest and drifted off to sleep. The nightmare began here, she was in a forest Snow lye near her bleeding out and a strange cat stood over her. It was Scourge.

"I told you he's not what you think he is!" screamed the dying Snow. Sandstorm ran away as the voice echoed throughout the forest. She awoke realizing it was only a dream. "It was just a dream..." She told herself. "Just a dream…" She yawned stretching her legs and heading out of the den. Scourge was speaking to Deadeye, and seemed to be quite upset about something.

Sandstorm walked over. "What a day…" Scourge meowed. "What's wrong, Sir?" She asked hesitantly. "Nothing that concerns you Sandstorm, let's just say our little walk in the forest did not make a lot of cats here happy." He replied. She nodded. "I see, well some cats should learn to just stay out of your business." she whispered to him. He nodded softly. "I'm gonna go eat and probably go back to bed, woke me quite early this morning." She replied.

With that she walked away, stopping by the fresh kill and grabbing a mouse and heading back to her den. She quickly finished her meal and curled up and drifted on back to sleep. She ended up Back in the forest where Snow now lay dead. "Why won't you listen Sandstorm, why?!" A voice shrilly screamed. Sandstorm jumped her heart pounding.

"Sandstorm, I love you I did this for you, I killed everyone who was keeping us apart…" cried the crazy voice of Scourge. Her dream ended and the horrible nightmare ceased to exist as she awoke._ This same dream again, only it got worse… She thought to herself. _ "I guess I need to talk to Snow, she seems like the only cat here who seems to think there is something wrong with Scourge. But that will have to wait for tomorrow" she whispered and lay back in her nest and fell back asleep.


End file.
